1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to vacuum packing bags applied to a vacuum packing apparatus and, more particularly, to a vacuum packing bag that is provided with an interposition sheet with predetermined embossed patterns formed thereon that is attached on the upper and lower packing portions, respectively, whereby it reduces the period of time required for the vacuum process therein when compared with existing vacuum packing bags and the vacuum state therein is reliably maintained for a substantially long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum packing technique is an art in which food is contained in a bag and the bag is vacuumized and sealed so as to store the food for a long period of time by preventing the oxidation of the food. Although there may be used a technique in which food is stored in a refrigerator at a low temperature, the technique in which food is vacuum-packed so as to avoid the contact of the food with air is more effective for storing the food for a long period of time.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional vacuum packing apparatus and a vacuum packing bag applied to the apparatus. FIG. 2 is cross section taken along line A—A of FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional vacuum packing apparatus comprises a base 10, a press cover 20, lower and upper rubber press members 23 and 24 respectively fixed to the base 10 and the press cover 20, a vacuum pump 25 for vacuumizing the vacuum packing bag 30 after the vacuum packing bag 30 is inserted into the space between the base 10 and the press cover 20, a heater 21 positioned in the base 10 to seal the packing bag 30 by means of heat, and a heater pressing member 22.
In accordance with the conventional vacuum packing apparatus, the below operation is performed. The vacuum packing bag 30 containing food is positioned on the lower rubber press member 23 at its open end. The press cover 20 is rotated downwardly so that the upper rubber press member 23 comes into contact with the lower rubber press member 24. At this state, the vacuum pump 25 is operated, so a space formed by the lower and upper rubber press member 23 and 24 is vacuumized. At this time, if a typical vinyl bag is used, the air in the bag can not be discharged easily. However, since the vacuum packing bag 30 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is entirely embossed on its upper portion, the air in the bag 30 may be easily discharged. After the bag 30 is vacuumized, the heater 21 is activated, so that the bag 30 is sealed at its open end by means of heat generated by the heater 21.
However, according to the conventional vacuum packing bag, its manufacturing cost is high-priced due to embossments over an entire upper portion, vacuumization is impossible in a case where the embossed portion is ruptured, and powder contents are discharged though the embossments formed on the bag 30 when the contents in the bag are powder.
In addition, since embossments are entirely formed on the upper portion of the bag, the thickness of the bag is enlarged, thereby causing inconvenience to a user. Since the embossed portion is manufactured by means of engaged rollers at high temperature, the embossed portion is easily damaged in the process of manufacture.
Furthermore, since the embossments are formed on the entire upper portion, there is inconvenience in which trademark or design should be printed on a flat lower portion prior to the completion of the bag.